<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Cane Anyone? (Sam Winchester x Reader) by deanwanddamons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168953">Candy Cane Anyone? (Sam Winchester x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons'>deanwanddamons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Ass Play, Blow Job, Breast Fucking, Christmas Smut, Dirty Sam Winchester, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, pussy licking, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are in a secret relationship. When Y/N starts sucking on a candy cane in front of Sam, he can’t wait to get her in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester - Relationship, Y/N - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Cane Anyone? (Sam Winchester x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N, Dean and Sam had been sat at the War Room table for almost three hours, combing through volume after volume of the extremely detailed lore that was held in the bunkers library. She was helping the brothers with a particularly perplexing case. Her feet were resting on the empty chair beside her, legs outstretched, an open bottle of beer foaming next to her. </p><p>She squinted at the words, the tiny typeface straining her eyes. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, she leaned back in her seat, and raised her arms above her head, her shoulders cracking with the motion. </p><p>“That sounded satisfying,” Dean commented from her left hand side. He too had his head in a dusty book, numerous empty beer bottles adorning his half of the large table. </p><p>“My head hurts, my back is in agony and I think I just broke my neck,” she explained, feigning an injury. </p><p>“Drama queen,” Sam chided with a grin, not lifting his head from the volume he had been tasked to search. The younger Winchester was sitting opposite her, his long legs resting on the same chair as hers, their bare feet touching. Every now and again he would move his toes, gently brushing his skin against Y/N’s, their own secret message. This was their way of touching each other in Dean’s company, without alerting him to the fact they had been screwing in secret for months. There was no real reason they hadn’t told Dean about their relationship. They weren’t quite sure where it was headed, so thought it would be easier to keep it quiet for the time being. </p><p>Y/N stretched her hand forward, blindly searching through the box of candy that was open in front of her, feeling for something sweet to suck on. She had been to the store earlier that day and as it was the 23rd December, she had picked up a few Christmas goodies along with the usual basic supplies for the bunker kitchen. </p><p>Choosing a candy cane from the box, she unwrapped it from its plastic and absentmindedly popped it in her mouth. She turned the page of the book she was searching through, twisting the festive treat around as she swirled her tongue around it. Wrapping her fingers around the hook on the other end, she sucked on it, and pulled it through her lips slowly. The hard sweet made an audible popping sound as it left her mouth. </p><p>She felt Sam’s toe tapping against hers and glancing up, she caught his gaze. Taking his bottom lip in between his even, white teeth, he bit down on it, his hazel eyes boring into hers; his one eyebrow raising. She frowned at the handsome man, not understanding the subtle signal her lover was conveying across the table. His stare shifted from hers, down to the stripped treat in her hand, then moved further down to rest at his crotch. </p><p>Following his eye line, she noticed the material of his sweats twitch slightly. Finally catching on to what he was trying to silently explain, she looked back up, smirking at him, realising that her activity with the Christmas confectionery was causing a stir in Sam’s pants. The simple action of her sucking on it was clearly turning him on. </p><p>Y/N glanced over at Dean. He seemed oblivious to their exchange, his head still stooped over the book, the fingers of his left hand drumming an undistinguishable tune on the wood of the table. </p><p>When she caught Sam’s eye again, the tip of his tongue was poking out between his teeth. He slowly wet his lips and discreetly palmed his clothed cock. As he flattened the cotton of his sweats, Y/N could distinctively see the outline of his hard on, making it clear just how turned on he really was. </p><p>Realising the effect the simple act of enjoying a vaguely phallic shaped candy was having on Sam caused her pussy to contract around nothing. Arousal pooled in her panties, wet and warm. The sudden need to taste the handsome hunter flowed over her. The memory of his taste, how his heavy dick felt in her mouth, caused her to shift her position in her chair. Sam was staring at her, his right hand still resting on his thigh. Picking up his beer, he took a long swig, moving his gaze to the now sticky sweet she still held between her fingers. </p><p>She brought the treat back up to her lips, Sam’s eyes following her every move. Using the tip of her tongue, she swirled it around the end, taking her time to caress it. She opened her mouth slightly wider in order for her secret boyfriend to see exactly what she was doing. Sam squirmed in his seat, crossing his long legs at the ankles, and his foot brushed against hers. The feeling of skin on skin sent a bolt of electricity through her, the patch of wetness between her thighs growing. </p><p>Suddenly Sam pushed his chair back, the scraping sound of the legs across the floor loud in the quiet of the room. He stood up, his tall frame long and lean. </p><p>“I need a shower,” he announced. Y/N followed his eyes as they shifted towards the door, then back to her. He obviously wanted her to make an excuse to leave the table. She frowned at him, looking at Dean, then back to Sam. The older Winchester was now rummaging through the candy box, still not aware of any secret messages being passed between Y/N and his younger brother, and shook her head. Her and Sam had never done anything remotely sexual except steal secret kisses and sent each other covert text messages while Dean was home, but it seemed like he wanted to do a little more than just make out this time. </p><p>Sam shrugged, and palmed his cock again, showing Y/N just how hard he was right now in the hope it would persuade her to be a little more risky. The thought of fucking the brown eyed hunter while his oblivious sibling was down the hall caused her pussy to clench again. She knew she would have to sort out her frustration alone if she didn’t follow Sam, and that just wouldn’t satisfy her. Making her mind up to live a little, she too rose from her chair. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m done. All this reading is giving me a headache,” she said. “I think I’ll go to bed, come back to it in the morning.” </p><p>“Suit yourself,” Dean mumbled, getting up from his seat, moving towards the kitchen. “I’m hungry. I think I’ll make myself a burger. You’re not going to join me?”</p><p>“It’s a little late for a burger, don’t you think?” Y/N asked him, leaning over the table, placing the lore she had been looking through in a neat pile. </p><p>“Meat Man.” Dean gestured towards himself with his thumbs, leaving the room. </p><p>As soon as he was gone, Sam strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. </p><p>“You knew exactly what you were doing then didn’t you? You little minx,” he whispered in her ear, his breath warm against her neck. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his cock pressed against her back, warm and solid. </p><p>Turning to face him, she caught his soft lips in a brief kiss, concerned that if it became any deeper they may get carried away. Sam lifted her off her feet, so she wrapped her legs around him as he put her down on the table, her hands dropping to his muscular ass cheeks. </p><p>“Not here Sam. Dean could walk in anytime,” she chuckled. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, moving her thin T-shirt out of way, licking along her collar bone. “Sam. Not here,” she repeated, her voice filled with mirth. </p><p>Leaning around her, he picked up the candy cane she had rested against her beer bottle. Looking into her eyes, he put it between his teeth and snapped it, dropping the broken pieces onto the table. </p><p>“Now you can’t suck that, why don’t you suck on something thicker,” he husked, his tone almost predatory. She groaned, her legs gripping him tighter, her hands kneading into the skin on his backside as he ground his hips against her, his erection rubbing against her clothed mound. </p><p>“Fuck Sam. I need you,” she purred, placing the flat of her hands against his defined chest, pushing him away from her. “Bedroom. Now,” she ordered, jumping down from the table, her bare feet landing softly on the ground. </p><p>“Oh, you think you’re in charge do you?” Sam growled, “Not tonight, darling.” </p><p>The timber in his voice forced her thighs together. She loved it when dominant Sam made an appearance. He gripped her wrist, intending to lead her from the War Room. Before he could pull her away, she picked up a piece of the minty candy and clasped it in her hand, an idea forming. She followed obediently, close on his heels as they giggled their way down the dimly lit corridor. The sound of utensils clattering and Dean whistling along to the Zeppelin song that was playing on the radio in the kitchen, reassured them that he was still oblivious to their escapades. </p><p>They successfully reached room 21 without being discovered. Glancing briefly down the corridor, Sam pushed her inside. Stepping into his private space, he closed the door with his foot, leaning against it as it shut with a click. Not being able to wait any longer, he grabbed Y/N by the hips and spun her around to face him. His large hand wrapped around the back of her neck, fingers digging into her skin as his lips crashed into hers, the kiss deep and passionate. He dipped his head, his tongue trailing along her skin. </p><p>“You knew exactly what you were doing out there didn’t you,” he asked, “sucking that candy cane.” His blunt teeth nipped at her pulse point, drawing the skin into his mouth. The slight pain sent a shiver down her spine, her body reacting to the huff of his breath as he did. </p><p>“Not to start off with. But when I saw how it was affecting you,” she admitted, craning her neck to give Sam room to move, “I couldn’t resist.” </p><p>Her palm travelled between their bodies, and down his torso. She slipped her hand under the waistband of his sweats, finding his rock solid hard on. Stepping back, she shimmed his pants down, noting he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Had he done that on purpose? she wondered, the thought of him commando in her company while Dean was only a few feet away, making her clit throb even more than it already had been. </p><p>His erection sprang free, hitting his toned stomach with a slapping sound. She bent at the knee, helping the material move down his strong thighs. When they reached his ankles, she stayed in her kneeling position as he stepped out of them. Gazing up at him, his large dick was directly in front of her face, a bead of precum glistening at the swollen tip. </p><p>He carded his left hand through her hair, his right palming his dick which he pumped twice, his wrist twisting as he reached the head. Pulling her closer, his voice came out strained. </p><p>“Suck me like you sucked that candy,” he demanded, tapping the velvety skin of his cock on her lips. She opened her mouth, popping the small broken piece of candy cane she had picked up in the War Room in, biting down on it and sucking it, filling her mouth with the minty flavour. It didn’t take long for the confectionery to disappear, so she stuck out her tongue, his scent invading her senses, delicious and tangy. Her clit throbbed again, his aroma divine. </p><p>Tracing the outline of his huge member with her tongue, she hollowed her cheeks, opening her mouth wide to accommodate the sheer size of him. He groaned, the icy aftertaste from the mint of the sweet sending a cool, tingle over the smooth crown. He hissed as she began moving her head slowly, his fingers entwining with her hair as she bobbed, his flavour making her mouth water, and her cunt pulsate. </p><p>“Touch yourself Y/N,” she heard him whisper, the sound barely audible. “Finger yourself for me,” he told her breathlessly. Nodding her head, she reached into her own sweats, her arousal warm between her thighs. As she brushed over her clit, the pressure sent a bolt of pleasure through her, a moan escaping her lips, her breath flowing over the skin of the hunters cock she currently had her mouth wrapped around. </p><p>She inserted one finger into her entrance, the digit instantly getting soaked. It wasn’t enough, so she added another. She began rocking back and forth, grinding down onto herself, the full feeling helping slightly, but not enough to quell the need blossoming even stronger in her belly. </p><p>Sam jerked his hips forward, the grip in her hair tightening. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat, making her gag. This seemed to spur him on even more. Saliva dripped down her chin, as he pushed himself further in. She willed her gag reflex to allow him to pass as she wanted to take all of him down. Tears began to form in her eyes as he thrust even further. Finally, her nose hit his soft pubic hair, his cock throbbing against her tongue as he held it there. </p><p>“Jesus Y/N,” he hissed, “I’m close, but I need to fuck you. Get up,” he instructed, turning her chin up to face him. Her breath was ragged as he flopped out of her mouth, dragging the head of his dick along her lips, before bending down to her eye level. </p><p>“Strip for me. Get on the bed, on your knees, facing the headboard,” he told her, walking away from her, leaving her in a quivering heap on the floor. He turned back to her, hooked his arms under hers and helped her to get feet. </p><p>“Did you hear what I said?” he stated, a slight menacing air to his tone, walking her to the bed, and dropping her down. </p><p>“Yes,” she nodded. The way he was acting was awakening a new kink she didn’t realise she had. Not wanting to disappoint him, she quickly removed her clothing, and got on her knees, exactly as Sam had asked. She rested her forehead on the soft sheets, her ass in the air, the cool air of the room hitting her bare sex. </p><p>Suddenly, Sam appeared behind her. He was now completely naked, his shirt having been shed and thrown across the room, landing in a heap in the corner. </p><p>“That’s my good girl,” he praised her. His lips gently kissed the skin at the small of her back. His hands spanned the globes of her ass, parting her cheeks. She mewled when he sucked his thumb and brushed over the skin of her previously forbidden entrance. Hearing the noise of pleasure she made, he paused. </p><p>“You like that baby? You like me touching your tight hole?” He leaned down towards her ear as he spoke, his cheek almost touching hers, his soft brown hair tickling her lobe. </p><p>“Uh-huh,” she managed to mumble, desperate to squeeze her legs together, but his strong arms held them open. Sam’s finger swiped over her pussy, gathering the slick that was almost dripping down her thighs. The thumb of his other hand was still hovering over her pink ring. He pressed down, inserting the tip just inside her asshole, as his index finger searched through her folds. He entered her roughly, quickly adding his middle digit. She rocked back, pushing his thumb in even further, the need for Sam to fill her completely almost overwhelming. </p><p>“You look so damn hot fucking my fingers,” he told her, “my thumb fits perfectly in your ass,” </p><p>“Holy shit Sam,” she panted, a sheen of sweat appearing on her brow. All too soon, Sam removed his fingers and thumb, the feeling of emptiness sudden and disappointing. She glanced over her shoulder. He had moved from the end of the bed, and was looking through a side drawer. </p><p>“Lie on your back. Legs open,” he explained, not making eye contact. </p><p>“What are you..” she began, but was interrupted. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” he glanced over at her, his expression serious. </p><p>“Yes,” she nodded. She trusted Sam implicitly. </p><p>“Then do it,” he demanded. Hearing him speak like that sent another wave of pleasure through her. She did as he asked. Sam walked back over to the bed and in his hand he held a number of ties. He wore them when was undercover as an FBI agent on a case. His eyes were dark, his gaze raking over her body, looking at her as if she were his prey. </p><p>Without a word, he leaned over her, lifting her arms above her head, wrapping one end of the material around each wrist separately, then securing the other end to the bedpost. He repeated the action on her ankles. </p><p>Knowing she was completely at his mercy made her heart thump in her chest, slight anxiety flooding her brain, fighting with pleasure. Not having done this kind of thing with anyone before, she wanted to be sure she could stop if it became uncomfortable. </p><p>“Sam. Can we have a safe word?” she asked quietly. </p><p>Breaking character for a moment, Sam smiled. “Of course. If it gets too much for you just say ‘Poughkeepsie’.”</p><p>She nodded, happy that he had agreed. Sam’s expression changed to a predator just as he covered her eyes with the remaining tie, knotting it behind her head. </p><p>Sam trailed his palms down her chest, pausing when he reached her pebbled nipples. Rolling them between his fingertips, he tweaked them. They stood hard and proud, throbbing. His warm mouth clamped down, sucking them in, his sharp teeth nibbling. The darkness heightened her arousal, goosebumps covering her skin when Sam continued his way down further, kissing every inch of her tummy. </p><p>Sam had reached her aching cunt. Her clit was pulsing with need when she felt his breath on her slit. She arched her back off the bed, rising off the mattress as far as her constraints would allow. When her sex met his face, his fingers parted her folds, dipping into her entrance. His tongue pressed on to her bud, causing a spark of electricity to shoot to it. Noticing how much she was enjoying this, he began lapping at it with vigour, his thick digits curling inside her, knuckle deep, rubbing at her walls as he pumped them in and out. </p><p>Her core contracted, the muscles in her stomach tightening as her orgasm closed in on her. She squeezed her eyes shut beneath her blindfold, Sam’s deep voice floating over her. </p><p>“I know you’re close, but I didn’t say you could cum yet.” She heard him say. “You only finish when I allow it.”</p><p>His stubble rubbed against her thigh as he spoke. The springs of the mattress creaked as Sam moved and her pussy was suddenly empty. She was clenching around thin air, her breathing ragged. Where has he gone? she wondered, moving her head from side to side, unable to see anything. </p><p>The bed dipped as his weight returned. This time though, Sam straddled her, his knees either side of her ribs. He was heavy on her torso, but she enjoyed the sensation of his strong body covering hers. The sound of a bottle being squeezed filled the air, a drop of thick, cold liquid hitting the valley between her breasts. Sam’s warm palms massaged what she realised was lube into her skin, as he whispered to her. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck your tits,” he told her in a matter of fact tone. </p><p>Sam had told her previously this was something he had always wanted to try, and she had explained the thought of it turned her on, but she had never done it before. He admitted he hadn’t either. Knowing this was a first for both of them, thrilled her. </p><p>She felt his heavy cock slap down into the gap between her mounds. Sam pushed her tits together and slowly began to move his hips, the lube allowing his dick to slide between them. His balls hit the underside of her breasts as he started to move faster. He leaned back, resting his weight on one muscular arm. He brought his hand to her pussy, a finger circling her sensitive clit. Her breath hitched in her throat, a groan falling from her lips at the image of him fucking her tits. She wanted to remove the blindfold as she guessed it would be a glorious sight, but the sensory deprivation was driving her higher and higher. </p><p>“Fuck Y/N. I wish you could see how delicious you look right now,” Sam husked, his thrusts speeding up. “But I want to be inside you and feel you cum on my cock.” </p><p>“Yes please,” she croaked, “Fuck me hard Sam,”</p><p>He shimmed down her body, his cock dragging down her stomach. With no warning and in one quick movement, he hooked his arms around her thighs and lifted her off the bed, her binds only allowing her to get to a certain height. He settled on his knees, between her legs, and dropped her back down. The head of his cock was now directly in front of her entrance. He wrapped his hand around his dick and rubbed it down her slit, tapping it on her clit before slowly, oh so slowly, pushing inside her, the stretch of his girth painful but wonderful. Her pussy fluttered around him, as with calculated movements Sam entered her. He took his time, her walls feeling every ridge on his cock, her arousal allowing him to slide in easily. He filled her up perfectly. He settled, fully seated, pausing to look down at himself, joined with her. </p><p>Bending down, he kissed her stomach, lifting her legs as he did. This change of angle nudged the velvety crown of his dick to hit her cervix. </p><p>“Move Sam, please,” she begged, desperate for him to fuck her. </p><p>“I’ll move when I’m ready. I’m enjoying the view,” his voice was low and deep. “You want it hard, you said?”</p><p>“Yes, Sam, yes,” she pleaded. </p><p>“Your wish is my command,” He pulled out, almost to the tip, before pounding his hips into her, the action jolting her up the bed. He repeated the motion, each thrust getting harder and harder, his arms wrapping tighter around her thighs. The orgasm she had previously been denied started to build again, her cunt clenching and unclenching as he pounded into her relentlessly. He released one of her legs in order to move his hand under her ass, his thumb, once again, resting on the puckered skin of her pink ring. </p><p>Her blindfold slipped down her cheek, exposing one eye, so she opened it. She looked at Sam. He had his head bent, watching his cock as it pumped into her, his hair hanging over his face, a sheen of sweat obvious on his skin. His teeth were pulling at his bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration. He looked so sexy at that moment, it almost pushed her over the edge, but she then remembered Sam’s instruction from earlier. </p><p>“Sam,” she breathed, “I’m going to cum. Can I cum?” Her voice was filled with desperation. He lifted his head, his eyes dark. </p><p>“Cum with me baby,” he growled, his thrust slowing. “I’m giving you permission to cum on my cock.” </p><p>His positive response opened the dam inside her. She moaned loudly. With his right hand, he pushed his thumb into her ass and his left hand shot out, covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her groaning. She let go, her juices gushing over him, repeating his name against his fingers. With one last, hard thrust and a series of grunts and groans, Sam came too, his warm cum shooting deep inside her, his thumb pushing further into her, the fingers covering her mouth digging harder into her cheek. </p><p>Sam dropped his shoulders, removing his hand from her face. He rested his hot cheek on her stomach, his chest rising and falling in order to catch his breath. Her chest mirrored his, oxygen flooding into her lungs as she came down from her high. </p><p>His thumb popped out of her ass with a slight sucking sound. This made Sam laugh, breaking the dominant facade he had created. She started to giggle too, the tension in the air breaking. </p><p>“Well,” she started as Sam removed himself from between her legs. He stood up and took off her blindfold. He looked down at her, releasing her wrists at the same time, “That was different. I liked that version of Sam.” she told him, a satisfied smirk on her face. </p><p>“Yeah?” He questioned, moving around the bed to untie the remaining binds. “It wasn’t too much was it?”</p><p>“Did you hear me say Poughkeepsie?”</p><p>“No. I was a little concerned that Dean may hear you though. That’s why I covered your mouth.” </p><p>“Wasn’t that part of it?” she frowned at him, bringing her hands down in front of her, rubbing her wrists. She knew full well it wasn’t. She just wanted to see his reaction. </p><p>“It wasn’t. But it could be in the future.” He winked, sitting back down on the mattress beside her as she sat up in the bed </p><p>“Maybe next time we could go a little further? How about we write a list of what we would like to try. No holds barred. Just don’t leave it anywhere that Dean may find it.” </p><p>Sam nodded, dipping his head to kiss her gently on the lips. </p><p>“Deal.” he agreed, a wicked glint in his hazel eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>